


Message in a Bottle [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feels, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rex and his Voice, Smut, spoilers for the Rako arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Rako Hardeen made a reputation killing Obi-Wan Kenobi.His first night in jail, he gets a surprise visitor.





	Message in a Bottle [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts), [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Message in a Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961023) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



> This was recorded for the "Read Loudly" square on my podfic bingo (and earns me extra points for an L shape and the theme Space. Yay) because of this i tried to adjust my mic and well, the sound quality isn't the same as my other podfics. :/
> 
> Also, Thank you Norcumi for having blanket permission for Podfic.

**Title:** Message in a Bottle

 **Fandom:** Star Wars, The Clone Wars

 **Author:** dogmatix, norcumi

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 23:13

**Summary:**

Rako Hardeen made a reputation killing Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
His first night in jail, he gets a surprise visitor.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961023)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Message_in_a_bottle.mp3)


End file.
